


Game Night

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been almost 2 months since Aaron and Robert had even spoken to each other. After the drama involving Lachlan, Chrissie was feeling like public enemy number one, and decided to invite the Sugden's round for a family dinner... plus a guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> My other fic got a bit more like a story so I wanted to do another one a little more lighthearted but with the usual Robron drama!
> 
> \--AUGUST 2015--  
> My second fic, revised and rewritten! Just like with my first fic, I decided to go back and re-do my work, having had more experience with writing since then. The story is the same but a lot has been changed and added, including more insights into what Aaron/Robert are thinking. For those who are reading this for the first time, this was written after Aaron and Robert had split following Andy's suicide attempt, in the beginning weeks of Aaron's running and just shortly after Lachlan's sexual assault was known. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please send any prompts or suggestions to my Tumblr, oshakpop.tumblr.com. Feel free to leave comments, positive or constructive and Kudos if you can :)

Robert buttoned up his shirt cuffs before walking into the kitchen and leaning against the worktop.

"Are you  _sure_ about tonight?"

 

Chrissie turned and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am. After everything with Lucky I just want to move past it all now. He's with my sister, plus, they're family, it'd be nice for the distraction."

 

She was determined to make the night work; she had been cut off from most of the village since she returned after fleeing with Lachlan, and with the truth about his sexual assault out, all she could do now was damage control and try to move past it. It wasn't a big gathering, but she had decided to make the night a little more fun by organizing a game night.

 

"So who have you invited?" Lawrence murmured as he did up his top button of his new suit.

"Just Diane and Victoria who's bringing Adam. I had asked Andy but he didn't want to. I didn't feel like pushing the matter. Then me, you and dad..."

 

Robert was feeling confident about the night, he could do without Adam but overall, it would be nice - he couldn't deny having a family dinner wasn't actually something he'd appreciate right now.

 

Chrissie began to exit the room, busying herself with fastening an earring when she turned back to the kitchen.

"-Oh I did ask Chas to see if Aaron wanted to come too."

"-What?! W-why did you invite him?"

 

Robert felt his heart beat quicken at the name, any mention of him got him equally nervous and uncomfortable when it came from Chrissie's mouth. He almost felt like she shouldn't be allowed to mention him.

Chrissie looked shocked at his outburst, Robert gaining his composure in an instant.

"Well, what with him being one of your business partners and everything, I thought it'd be nice. Honestly I thought you'd be pleased, I know you're not exactly keen on Adam and you and Aaron seem to get along well?"

Robert felt his temperature rise, this time more out of fear. The thought that Chrissie saw them as friends seemed like she was too close to the truth, even though to anyone that wasn't him or Aaron (or Chas, or Paddy) there'd be literally nothing strange or weird about them being friends.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter, Chas said he was busy."

 

Robert let out a sigh of relief. He'd not really heard Aaron's name or even seen him for a good while now; almost as if he'd dropped off the face of the Earth. Whenever he entered the pub all he found was a sneer from Chas. He didn't know if Aaron was purposefully avoiding him, or if it really was that easy for them to stay away from each other. He wondered if it was just the fact that they _wanted_ to run into each other before that they did so so often.

Then again, Robert still wanted to run into him, so that couldn't of been the case. And he was sure Aaron wanted to too, even though if he was asked, he'd deny it.

 

"They'll be here any minute, but the weather's looking bad, I hope they can all make it with all the effort put in!"

Robert let out a small smile, trying to pretend like the mention of Aaron's name hadn't left him thinking about nothing but him, as he walked out of the room.

 

*

 

Chas walked into the back room and looked at Aaron with wide eyes.

"Wow. Suited up. You going out tonight?"

Her tone was that of surprise - he'd been sat in the same position for weeks now when he wasn't working, so much so she honestly wouldn't of been surprised to find a permanent indentation of his arse in the cushion.

 

"Na, I've just got back from a meeting, but I've got some paperwork to do up at the cabin, could do with getting it all done. Adam's going out somewhere, he never mentioned where so it looks like I'll have to do it myself."

 

Chas's face fell a little, knowing full well that Adam would be heading up to Home Farm at this very second. But Aaron didn't - because Chas never told him anything about it; the last thing she wanted was Aaron knowing he had been invited to the Whites, she didn't want him in the same room as Robert, not after so long. The worst possible thing, in her mind, would be for Aaron to fall back into something with Robert.

 

"Have you seen outside?!" Chas shouted as she opened the curtains. "It's pouring it down!"

 

"I've been in worse." he shrugged, jumping from his seat. 

He grabbed his coat and made a quick escape out the door, not realizing that in his haste, the cabin key fell to the floor unnoticed.

Aaron shielded his head with his coat as he ran through the rain to his car, quickly jumping inside and heading off.

 

*

 

The doorbell rang and Lawrence rushed to the door, pulling it open quickly and waving the guests in.

"Come in, you must be drenched!" he laughed.

Diane, Victoria and Adam filed through the door, shaking their coats and handing them to Lawrence with a smile.

"Thank you all for coming!" Chrissie greeted, making her grand entrance down the stairs as if it was some formal event.

Adam barely managed to stifle his laugh at her action before getting a discrete smack from Victoria, all of them smiling at her.

 

Chrissie approached them and Robert entered from the kitchen, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"You scrub up well!" Robert smiled, walking towards his family.

"Well, thought we'd make an effort!" Diane replied, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, although this one had to borrow a suit from Aaron" Victoria sighed in disbelief. "Still can't believe you don't have a suit."

"Ey I did but it got ruined, just not got round to buying another yet!"

Robert gave Adam a once over, not checking out the man but rather the suit. As soon as Victoria mentioned it was Aaron's his eyes wandered to it, soon realizing that Aaron had worn the suit just months ago at their second hotel visit. He felt the memories flood over him of seeing Aaron in it, his only thought at the time of how he wanted to tear it from his skin. Now though, the thought made his stomach knot slightly, the memories soon bringing a feeling of regret over him - regret he'd probably never get to have the opportunity to make up for what they never got to do that night, regret he might never get the opportunity to do anything like that with Aaron again.

 

"Robert? Robert?"

He jolted from his thoughts as he felt a hand on his arm, Chrissie having noticed he zoned out.

Robert smiled at her and turned to the guests.

"Dinner will be out any minute now, drinks are on the table!"

 

They all walked past him, and as the final person had, his smile fell into a frown. Now he thought about it, he'd do anything for Aaron to be here now.

 

 

*

 

Aaron pulled in to the scrapyard, parking the car as close as he could to the portacabin before switching off the engine. He reached into his pocket, puzzled by the lack of a key in it and began to trace his hands across his seat and then the floor.

 

"Shit!" he breathed, the realization that somewhere from the pub to now, he'd lost the key.

 

Aaron thought for a few seconds, thinking maybe he could return home and retrieve the key and come back, but that he hadn't the energy to return home and be faced with the possibility he couldn't find it. He was in no mood to be going on a scavenger hunt tonight. He knew he needed to get the paper work done though, Adam had already been on at him recently at how distant he'd be at work, not getting the work done before. He'd questioned Aaron on why, but of course Aaron just gave him an excuse he wasn't sleeping well.

Plus, he didn't exactly want to be faced with staying at home, Chas's presence in his life having become somewhat overbearing as of late. Aaron knew exactly why, and it just infuriated him more than anything, especially as she wasn't aware of just how he and Robert had left things, Aaron having affirmed he wouldn't be speaking to him again. He hadn't really _wanted_ to end things, but for his own sanity, and health, among thinking of other people, he buried his own feelings to do the right thing.

 

He thought about breaking the window, but didn't fancy having to deal with that either. Instead, he thought better of it and pulled out his phone to ring Adam.

 

-

 

Adam was just about to tuck into his main course when his phone rang. He quickly picked it from his pocket, giving everyone an apologetic glance before standing up and shuffling into hall.

 

"Hello?"

_"Hey mate it's me, you got your cabin keys on you?"_

"Erm- I think so, why?"

_"Well cause I need to get into the cabin"_

"Why?"

_"Er cause I've lost mine and I've got that paperwork you've been banging on about to get done. So have you or haven't you?"_

Adam shuffled about his pockets before pulling out the keys.

"Yeah"

_"Right, where are you?"_

"Home Farm."

_"What? Why you there?"_

"Got invited for dinner didn't I by the lord and lady!"

_"Really? Anyway, I'll come grab 'em quick."_

"Alright mate-"

_"-I'm not coming in though, just bring 'em out to me."_

"Right fine, see ya."

_"Yeah bye."_

 

-

 

Aaron hung up the phone and inserted the key into the ignition, turning it only for the car to judder and cut out.

"No, you've gotta be kiddin' me!"

He tried again, then multiple times more to no success.

"Fuck!" he shouted, slamming his hands down hard on the steering wheel before slumping in the chair.

 

He sighed then looked out of the window, noticing that the rain had somewhat simmered down.

He contemplated his options for a few seconds: he didn't have his tools, so it's not like he could even fix the car here. Maybe he could run to Home Farm, only thing was he was in a suit and tie too, not having changed in his haste to leave.

Spending the next few minutes contemplating different scenarios, he finally settled that all he could do was run it. It's not like he hadn't recently become quite familiar with the sport.

 

*

 

Adam returned to the room and sat down.

"Who was that?" Victoria questioned.

"Just Aaron, he's up at the cabin but the planks lost his key, he's gonna come up and get 'em."

 

Robert's ears perked up and he straightened his posture, Aaron's name having brought his attention. His heart skipped a beat - several in fact - before he took a swig of his wine.

Knowing Aaron was coming had got him flustered. He wasn't sure how he was going to act, what he'd say - if anything. He wasn't even sure how he felt - was he annoyed Aaron was coming, not bothered, excited? Robert couldn't really tell. All that was at the forefront of his mind was that he'd be seeing Aaron for the first time in weeks, almost months, in just a few minutes.

His mind began to turn to other thoughts, how Aaron would look, if his hair would be longer, his facial hair managed? Was he looking after himself, was he coping?

Robert's brooding had caused him to miss the end of Adam's joke, the rest of the table having roared with laughter while Robert hadn't reacted at all.

"Everything okay?"

Robert was once again taken from his thoughts by Chrissie's hand on his arm, a concerned look on her face.

He smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"Yeah... fine, sorry, I was miles away."

"Hmm, seem to be a lot of that recently!" she teased.

 

Robert laughed faintly before taking another drink of his wine, Chrissie having already turned back into hostess mode.

 

"How's the business anyway Adam? Robert doesn't talk to me about these things you see."

 "Good" Adam mumbled as he finished his mouthful. "Business has been great, got a lot of clients lined-up, it's great to be working so hard, especially for Aaron, giving him a good distraction."

Robert's ears pricked up at the mention of Aaron again, finally paying attention to Adam's words.

"Chas was saying, is he alright? Seemed a bit down lately... " Diane interrupted.

"I think so... eh I don't know to be honest. I swear he'd been crying in the cabin the other day. Somet's up, but he's been so closed off recently, I dunno what he's up to half the time. I try and talk to him and he usually runs off - literally."

 

Robert felt his stomach drop, having fully heard Adam tell everyone Aaron had most likely been crying. His mind once again raced with different thoughts.

 

_Is he upset?_

_Is it me?_

_Is it us?_

_Is he missing me?_

_Missing us?_

_Is he okay?_

_What if something's wrong?_

_What if he's dealing with something and he's closing off from everyone?_

_What if I'm responsible?_

_What if he's not coping over Katie?_

 

 The clock kept ticking, and everyone kept eating.

But Robert had only eaten two mouthfuls since he found out Aaron was coming, and lost all appetite having heard he'd been upset, and possibly still was.

His eyes kept glancing to the clock, each minute passing causing his breath to heavy and mood tense.

 

 

 

He jumped slightly as he heard the knocking on the door, his posture once again straitening.

"That'll be Aaron, I'll run and give him the keys!"

 Adam jumped from the table and Robert swallowed. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to see Aaron, knowing already if he saw him he'd be worried if he noticed even the slightest hint something was wrong. If his expression was downer than usual, his eyes weren't as bright as he remembered them. He found himself leaning over his own chair, trying to get the front door in his view.

 

Adam opened the door and looked on in mild shock.

"God mate, your soaked!" he shouted.

Aaron rolled his eyes, his chest rising and falling quickly due to the running.

"It's not that bad! The car broke down, I just need the key and I'll run back quick."

 

The rain had of course, in Aaron's luck, gotten worse. Adam was right, he was soaked, completely, utterly, soaked.

"Don't be daft lad you're dripping! You can't run back in this!"

Aaron grabbed the key and was about to turn back when he froze at the voice.

"Christ you must be freezing, come in!"

Aaron turned to find Chrissie standing there, looking at him with concern.

The last thing he wanted to do was go inside. He didn't wanna face Robert, he'd been doing everything he could to avoid him. For weeks now, he'd skipped heading to the café for a coffee, or sitting in the bar with a pint, hiding out at the scrapyard or his room to stay away from him.

Aaron shook his head with a slight smile.

"You're alright, I'll head off!"

Chrissie shook her head and scoffed.

"I won't take no for an answer, at least just come in and have a drink or something to let the rain calm down!"

"Yeah mate, have a drink then I'll run you back up to the cabin myself"

 

Aaron looked back to the road then back at the door, he really didn't want to. He probably looked a mess, and he wasn't at all prepared to watch Robert and Chrissie in their home, playing perfect husband and wife right in front of him.

But he could tell his attempts to leave were fruitless, there was no way he could blag his way out of it.

He smiled shyly and walked to the door, both Adam and Chrissie moving out of the way. He took of his coat, shaking it out the open door and ran a hand through his hair, patting down his clothes and adjusting his shirt collar.

 

 He followed the pair into the dining room, his head down, only raising it as he was greeted by Diane.

There was no subtlety in what happened next. Aaron didn't even have the chance to avert his eyes, his gaze fixed straight on him.

Robert was already glaring his way, an expression that Aaron couldn't quite determine.

 

Robert's eyes were on him the second he walked in, studying every detail. He noticed Aaron seemed thinner, if only slightly, how his cheek bones seemed more defined. His hair looked, well, amazing. Just how Robert liked it.

 _'Typical'_ he thought.

There was still a permanent frown fixed on his face. Robert didn't know if that was a good thing or not. But even though Aaron looked okay, Robert still worried that Aaron wasn't as okay as he seemed - he knew just how well Aaron could hide things.

 

Aaron broke the line of sight and turned to Chrissie.

"Sorry about this."

"No bother, I had invited you anyway!"

Aaron furrowed his brow and turned to her.

"What?"

"Well yes, didn't Chas tell you? I went to her yesterday and asked her but she said you were busy."

Aaron stood with his mouth agape for a moment, shaking his head swiftly and clearing his throat.

"Um, yeah, I was, sorry."

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Well, you're here now, why don't you give me your jacket and I'll put it in front of the fire to dry off a bit. Are you hungry?"

 

He was. In fact, he was starving.

"No I'm fine thanks, I'll just have a quick drink and head off."

 

No one else could feel it, but Aaron could. The air felt paper thin and the tension was unbearable. Robert still hadn't stopped watching him and Aaron felt himself grow hot under his gaze. He shuffled on the spot, looking down at his feet as Chrissie busied herself with pouring him a drink. To say he felt awkward was an understatement, not knowing how to act in the situation.

 

"Come and sit down pet" Diane chirped, waving him to sit down next to her, Adam and Victoria smiling at him.

He did so with a smile. Their presence calmed him slightly, that feeling of familiarity in the otherwise strange setting. He never felt comfortable around Chrissie or Lawrence, and with Robert he could feel one end of the spectrum depending on the circumstance.

This circumstance, definitely left him uncomfortable.

 

"Here you go."

Chrissie placed the glass of wine beside Aaron, him smiling up to her.

"...Thanks."

Aaron winced slightly as his gaze fixed on the glass.

 

Robert silently huffed a laugh, as soon as he'd seen her pour the wine, he smiled. He knew Aaron hated wine, he remembered one day when they met at the barn, Robert had brought a bottle of wine in and Aaron just gave him a death glare. He'd questioned why and Aaron told him he couldn't stand wine. Robert being Robert, had convinced him to try it, saying it was nice, but when Aaron did, he spat it back out. Robert was in stitches and Aaron looked like he wanted to punch him, but instead, he pushed him against the wall and kissed him harshly, then dragged him down onto a hay bale telling him that he needed something to get rid of the taste. Safe to say, Robert had given him something to taste not long after.

 

Robert was still smiling and Aaron looked at him accidentally, their eyes meeting. Robert smirked and Aaron's lips curled; he looked away and bit his lip, holding in his laughter.

 

*

 

With both the main course and desserts finished, the plates were moved from the table by the staff Chrissie had hired, Aaron having been coaxed into dessert at least, when Adam couldn't bare to tear himself away from the sticky toffee pudding.

"Why don't we go into the living room? Get the games started?"

Chrissie stood, followed by everyone else, but Aaron leant over to Adam to whisper in his ear.

"Er.. 'games'?"

"Yeah" Adam chuckled in a whisper. "It's a game night apparently."

Aaron's eyes widened as he laughed silently, not at all surprised that they found playing games as passable entertainment. He couldn't of felt more middle-class if he tried.

 

Aaron stood and everyone began to walk towards the living room, Robert and Aaron's eyes once again fixing on one another as Robert passed him. Aaron felt uncomfortable once again and cleared his throat.

"I think I'll get off now"

Robert turned around swiftly and looked at him.

"What already?" he shouted.

He mentally kicked himself, unsure as to why he said it quite so loud and disbelieving. In truth he wanted Aaron to stay, even if they weren't talking, his presence being enough to somewhat placate him.

Aaron just gave Robert a quick look, before looking away.

"I've gotta get that paperwork done, if we go now you can be back before it gets _too_ exciting." he motioned to Adam.

He liked making that little dig - but no one seemed to understand it but Adam and Robert.

"Alright then" Adam sighed, jumping up.

"You've had a bit to drink though, why don't I drop him off?" Robert interjected.

 

He knew Adam hadn't drunk too much, because Adam knew he'd be driving home. But he just wanted to talk to Aaron. Nothing more. Just wanted to know how he was, and if Aaron wouldn't stay and talk, he'd make a situation where he had no choice.

 

"Only as much as you!" Adam snapped back playfully.

"It's alright, the rain isn't that bad, if you've had a bit to drink I'll run back there"

Robert felt like he'd had a soft punch in the balls, knowing Aaron would rather run in the rain and probably catch a cold than be in the same space as him alone.

"Have you seen the time between you? It's gone half 9, seems pointless to do work now" Victoria interrupted.

 

Aaron's shoulders slumped and he let out an annoyed sigh. He thought it just felt like forever sat at that table - turns out it really had been.

 

"There you go! Plus, if your cars knackered, how did you plan on getting back home?" Robert asked.

His eyes were almost pleading with Aaron to give him a chance, although he wasn't exactly sure he wanted a chance to do.

 

Aaron hadn't even thought of getting home, if he was honest he'd of probably kipped at the scrapyard just to keep out of his mums way. But it dawned on Aaron he hadn't little option at this point.

"Looks like I'm sticking here then." Aaron mumbled, hiding his annoyance.

Robert turned and smiled to himself, walking into the living room.

 

 

Aaron realized as he scanned the room that there was very little sitting space left, as in his conversation everyone else had found a seat and sat down.

Of course, there would only be one space left for him to sit.

 

Aaron slowly walked towards the sofa, passing Chrissie, then Robert, to the empty seat. He sloped down, his right thigh grazing the chair's arm as he descended, trying his hardest to avoid any contact with Robert's body. He shuffled his body into the back of the chair, continuing to ensure no contact was made with the man next to him. Robert gave a short glance to Aaron sat beside him, giving a faint smile, before standing up and heading into the kitchen, all the while giving short momentary looks back to Aaron.

 

"So what game shall we play?" Lawrence asked excitedly.

"Charades? Seems the easiest?" Chrissie suggested.

"Yeah sure!"

Aaron's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 

In the kitchen, Robert hadn't even needed to be in the room to know Aaron would of rolled his eyes. He chuckled quietly, shuffling over to the fridge.

 

"You go first then!" Chrissie laughed to Victoria.

Victoria stood and made a failed attempt to act out some movie Aaron didn't even know, before Adam stood to take his turn.

Just as he did, Robert returned, handing Aaron a beer.

Aaron looked at the beer for a few moments, then looking up to Robert. Robert was smiling down at him, tipping the beer slightly to signal him to grab it. Aaron did and smiled shyly, letting out a mumbled "cheers" as he did, before Robert sat back down.

Aaron couldn't even be mad that Robert's knee knocked against his when he did, sipping on his beer before letting himself fall back into the chair.

 

 

**

 

 

They'd been playing for hours... and Aaron had actually begun to have fun.

Lawrence had gotten out the expensive liquor two hours back and there were countless beer bottles on the table by now, most of them Robert and Aaron's. Safe to say, everyone had forgotten about driving home and was drunk - including Aaron. He'd become relaxed, so much so he'd failed to keep up his frosty demeanour with Robert and had actually been laughing with him. He wasn't sure if it was the alchohol or just the interaction that had caused the months worth of heartbreak and pain seep away. When Robert was like this, relaxed, calm, comfortable, Aaron couldn't help but feel the same.

 

And Robert was relaxed.. but it wasn't because of the alcohol. When Aaron finally spoke to him, finally smiled directly at him, not shyly, or mistaken, an actual genuine smile, he felt everything else melt away. He felt genuine happiness that even, despite everything, it was still there, their connection. It caused him to relax and unwind, so much so that if everybody else wasn't half cut, they'd wonder what the difference in him was, and why it suddenly appeared.

 

The fact was, Aaron could bring out the best of him, _the real him,_ even when Robert was around everyone else who hardly saw that side of him.

 

Aaron laughed and sat forward in the chair, placing his hand besides his thigh, trying to gain balance due to his inebriated state.

Suddenly, he felt something touch him and he jolted his hand away. It's only when he looked he saw Robert's hand there too. Robert looked at Aaron and all Aaron could see was lust. He knew Robert was drunk, and he knew he was too.

If he was being honest, he was tired of fighting it, pretending that he didn't want Robert, even in the company of his wife and father-in-law.

So Aaron took a sip of his beer and sat back in the chair, placing his hand back in the same spot.

Not even seconds later, Robert's finger touched his again, Robert moving his hand along his fingers until his hand was on top of Aaron's. He gave it a small squeeze before sitting forward, grabbing a beer. He shuffled slightly on the spot, sitting back once more, only now his leg was flush against Aaron's.

 

Aaron could feel the heat on his leg, the warm contact of Robert's body radiating against him. Aaron gave him a quick glance and could see the smug smirk on Robert's face. Aaron smiled into himself and continued drinking his beer, until he felt Robert's hand slither against his thigh.

 

Aaron held his breath, revelling in Robert's touch once more. Robert wanted to cup him right there, straddle him and attack his mouth with his own. It was becoming unbearable to stop himself, not even daring to look at Aaron, too scared he'd not be able to restrain himself from closing the gap.

 

Robert raised his left leg, resting his foot sideways on his right knee; the positioning leaving a small blind spot where no one could see his hand. Robert moved his hand, sliding it further to the inside of Aaron's thigh, his little finger dangerously close to Aaron's crotch. Aaron's eyes fluttered shut, unable to take it. Robert gently stroked his hand against Aaron's thigh, applying brief pressure.

 

Neither of them were even paying attention to the game, it was almost like they were invisible. It was only as Diane stood, announcing it was time to leave, that they returned to the room.

 

"Right, we best be heading off I think!" Diane slurred, having drunk a little too much herself

"You can't, your a little merry" Lawrence laughed.

"Why don't you all just stay here?" shouted Chrissie, not realizing the volume of her voice.

"We've got the space, Diane can take the room with the en-suite, Adam and Victoria can have the other double bed and Aaron can stop in Lucky's room or kip on the sofa, if he doesn't mind."

Everyone nodded, barring Aaron.

 

"Err... the rains not bad now, I might just walk back-"

Chrissie's voice seemed to have sobered him slightly, the realization creeping in of what he'd allowed to happen. His face fell to a frown and he instinctively moved away slightly, and in the corner of his eye he saw Robert frown too.

"It's pitch black!" Lawrence shouted. "It's no trouble, I'll go get you a cover."

Aaron was going to interrupt but Lawrence had already gone, and he heard the lock of the front door by Chrissie, ensuring it seemed he wasn't going anywhere.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'll just text my mum, she'll be wondering where I've got to."

 

Everyone stood up, with Diane, Adam and Victoria leaving the room, Robert had also stood near the door, but hadn't left.

Chrissie returned momentarily, taking her phone before smiling at Aaron drunkenly and singing goodbye.

 

Aaron lowered his head, the silence becoming awkward as just he and Robert remained. Robert walked over slowly to him and sat on the chair once more.

"Look, Aaron-"

"-Here we are!"

 

Robert stood up again as Lawrence entered the room, placing down a cover and a pillow for Aaron.

"Help yourself to a drink if you want Aaron, see you in the morning! C'mon Robert, Chrissie probably needs you!"

 

Robert nodded and gave Aaron a small look, almost apologetic. He walked to the door but turned again as he reached the door frame, staring back to Aaron. Aaron couldn't help but stare back, both of their eyes fixed on one another once again. Aaron swallowed and broke the gaze, busying himself with rearranging the pillows. Robert just looked down to his feet.

"Night Aaron" he whispered.

Aaron stayed silent for a few moments.

"Yeah, night."

 

Robert stared at Aaron again, letting out a long breath before switching the light off. Aaron settled back into the covers, closing his eyes, inhaling then exhaling a breath, the sounds of Robert's steady footsteps walking up the stairs.

 

 

**

 

 

Aaron had been laid still, staring at the ceiling for a while. Not for hours, but for a good half-an-hour or so.

The thought, the feeling of sleeping here, where they live, where they lay, together, as man and wife, unsettled him. It made his stomach turn which only clashed with the already present pit in his stomach. Thoughts in his head going to them snuggled together, holding one another. Robert would of probably fucked her loud enough for him to hear if Chrissie hadn't gotten herself so bladdered, that's how he felt.

 

He sighed and pushed his head back further into the pillow, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

 

 

*

 

Robert jolted slightly as Chrissie's snore dazed him. He'd of been more annoyed if it had woken him, but that'd require him to have actually been asleep.

 

But he couldn't. How could he? Aaron's presence today had fucked him up entirely and the last thing on his mind was sleep. He was equally annoyed and happy. Annoyed, not with Aaron, but himself; how he couldn't even keep his hands off of Aaron, while he was in the same room as his wife? Who was sat, literally a metre away from his hand which was placed dangerously close to Aaron's crotch? But the thing was... he didn't even regret it. To be touching Aaron, feeling Aaron - he wouldn't of taken that back for anyone.

 

He'd been kidding himself - kidding himself that he didn't want Aaron.. kidding himself that maybe, just maybe, he actually needed him too. It was all well and good when they were keeping their distance, when family dramas were taking his attention. But when he was alone, Aaron swelled his thoughts, always.

 

Robert groaned silently and rolled over, facing his wife. Her face calm and peaceful, her sleep relaxed. It'd been just a few hours since he came to bed, finding Chrissie sprawled across the matress, dress unzipped. He remembered as she stalked across the bed, coming close to Robert, pulling him in by his belt holes, telling him how much she wanted him. Robert laughed at the time, telling her she was drunk, that she needed to sleep it off.

 

But the thing was... he probably wouldn't of slept with her if she was stone cold sober.

 

How fucked up was that? He didn't even feel comfortable with the thought of sleeping with his wife, in his own home, while Aaron was just downstairs. It felt like a betrayal, like an insult to him, to _them_. Whatever _them_ had been, was, _could be._ Robert couldn't even believe it himself, how his motivation to sleep with his wife was gone, all because the blue eyed scrapper laid below his room.

 

Robert rolled over again, away from Chrissie's gaze, almost feeling as if she was judging him for his thoughts. Robert buried his head into his pillow, willing himself to sleep.

 

 

*

 

 Aaron turned as sleep finally caught up with him. He was seconds from drifting off completely, when he felt pressure against his hip, a small gust of wind pass his arm and a warm breath against his neck, leaving him feeling dazed an disorientated. He opened his eyes slowly, his near-sleep leaving him blinded for a second. At first he thought the dog might of pounced on him, but as his eyes focused and his brain caught up with him he realized it couldn't be, and then all he could see was Robert.

 

Robert stared down at Aaron, eyes hooded, his breath low yet deep. Aaron glanced down, seeing Robert shirtless, his chest rising and falling with his pyjama bottoms riding dangerously low on his hips. Aaron swallowed and looked back at Robert, whose stare hadn't shifted.

"W-what are you doing!" Aaron whispered angrily, desperately willing himself to be anything but turned on.

Robert sighed and moved closer to Aaron's face, his breath hot against his cheek as he whispered.

"I can't cope... I want you."

Robert closed the gap, the kiss gentle. Robert moaned quietly and Aaron closed his eyes, his breath caught as the feeling of Robert's lips against his own surged through his body. Robert continued the kiss, taking Aaron's top lip between his own lips and kissing him again, each time pushing with more force.

Aaron put his palms to Robert's shoulders and pushed him back.

"W-we.. we can't-"

Robert stayed close, his eyes closed.

"I've wanted you for weeks.. I-I can't.. I-"

Robert closed the gap again, this time taking his hand and resting it against Aaron's cheek. His kisses went from Aaron's lips to his neck, sloppy and passionate.

"Rob-" Aaron groaned, pained.

He needed it to stop. He needed to resist. There was so much unresolved, so much toxicity still. So much Aaron didn't understand about Robert, so much that Robert had said that was contradicted by this moment. He wanted to be stronger than this, he wanted to have more willpower.

 

But he couldn't.

 

Aaron finally let go and pulled Robert's face back to his own, pulling Robert down into a kiss, both of them moaning and sighing with the relieved anticipation. Robert relaxed his arms and let himself fall down gently onto Aaron as he caressed his face. Aaron took one hand and grabbed Robert's back, holding him close. Robert's hands moved to hold Aaron's head, pulling him even closer as if it were even possible, as if he never wanted to let him go. Aaron's free hand palmed at Robert's chest, sliding down his smooth skin before resting at his waist band. Robert's cock was hard and strained against his crotch, a moan escaping his lips as Aaron pushed his hand into the material.

 

Aaron thrust his tongue further into Robert's throat, partly to muffle his sounds but also to taste him, feel him more. Aaron's hand wrapped around Robert's cock and jerked him slowly, Robert whimpering at the released tension. Aaron's arm that wrapped around Robert's back moved, stroking down his back before pushing Robert's pyjama bottoms from his waist taking a handful of his perk arse.

 

"I-I-need you Aaron, I need you."

 

Aaron moaned quietly against Robert's cheek, while a smile spread across Robert's face.

 

He was loving every second; this is what he's wanted for weeks. But Aaron did too. And it wasn't just the sex, it was the intimacy, the passion. No matter how hard they'd try to convince themselves that their sex was just sex - dirty, meaningless, gratuitous sex - they could no longer deny it. The way they kissed, they touched, it was more than that. It was the way they connected, as one.

Aaron knew it'd never always been like this, that Robert hadn't always been this way with him, it'd grown to be this. He hated thinking it but it didn't feel like the actions of someone who didn't feel something back; something emotional. Despite what was happening, the situation they'd been in up until this point, Aaron couldn't help but wonder if Robert truly actually felt the same. Or at least, felt something other than pure lust, that he was just still too scared to admit.

 

And he did, he was. Robert knew it was more than what he'd convinced himself. Aaron wasn't like Chrissie, forgetting the obvious gender differences. Sleeping was Chrissie felt like a race; always going with the intention of getting to the end. But with Aaron, it wasn't the case. It was about the journey; it didn't matter when they got there, it was how they got there, and that they got there together. Robert had wondered, had told himself so often that this was just one of those things that happened when he slept with men, it was just different in general. But over time, he realized it wasn't. It was because of Aaron.

 

Robert had begun fisting Aaron's dick, releasing it from his boxers and they were pumping each other mercilessly. Aaron brought a hand to Robert's mouth when his moans became to loud, only for Robert to pull away his hand and push his tongue into Aaron's mouth. Even then, it felt too loud, too exposed - but they didn't care.

 

Robert opened his eyes and stared into Aaron's, both not looking away even as they chased orgasm. Robert whimpered as he came over Aaron's fist onto his stomach, Aaron following suit not long after. Their breath's were heavy but silent as they could be, both burying their faces into one another's necks to muffle the sound.

 

When they'd come down from their high, Robert pulled from Aaron's neck and sunk back down close to him. He licked Aaron's top lip, Aaron opening his lips slightly, but it was enough for Robert to gain entry once more. Their kisses weren't now lustful or harsh, they were calm and tender.

Robert sighed and placed his forehead against Aaron's.

"I-I'm sorry." he whispered.

He didn't know if Aaron knew that he wasn't apologising for this, for what had just happened, but for everything.

 

"Yeah." he replied, quiet. Robert wasn't sure of the sincerity of it, if he was accepting his apology, or simply acknowledging it.

Robert opened his mouth to speak again but closed it quickly, only to close his eyes tight, releasing his words.

"I wish I could stay here all night" he whispered.

"Me too." Aaron whispered back, eyes closed, his honest thought now in the open.

 

Robert just stared at Aaron.

It was so dark in the room, yet it seemed like both of them were lit-up by the moonlight, filing through the curtains. He could tell that Aaron felt uncomfortable by the awkward silence and lack of movement, but Robert just had to keep looking a few seconds longer.

After all, it soon dawned on him, he didn't know when this could happen again, _if_ it could happen again.

He knew himself that there was so many unresolved issues, obstacles in their way. Robert still didn't know what he wanted. He never thought he wanted anything but Chrissie and what came with her. But here he was, laid next to the guy he'd been in a similar position with countless times before now. Happy and content. In a state of euphoria.

 

"I'm sorry... you know I have to go back up." Robert murmured.

"I know" Aaron replied, swallowing and looking down to hide his disappointment.

Robert winced - that look tied his stomach in knots. Disappointment, sadness, pain. He hated that Aaron could make him feel so bad for doing what the world tells him is right, to leave his lover and return to his wife.

 

He kissed Aaron's forehead, long and gentle, before Aaron pulled him into a deeper kiss.

 

Robert hesitantly climbed from on top of Aaron and walked away, continuing to gaze back to Aaron with every other step.

He arrived at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. He began to walk, before stopping, stepping down a step and looking back, before shaking his head and continuing up stairs.

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron was woken by the light between the curtains as morning dawned.

"Well done Aaron." He muttered, banging his head lightly against the chair arm. A mixture of guilt and anger now filling his clearer mind. Mentally kicking himself for everything - letting Robert in, being so weak for him once again, but also for not regretting one second of it.

 

"Morning Aaron."

Aaron jumped out of his skin as a worse-for-wear Chrissie walked into the room, a blanket wrapped around her.

He swallowed and sat up slightly.

"Morning." he muttered back.

 

She slumped into the opposing sofa and sighed.

"I don't feel great."

"I can see... no offence!"

Chrissie just laughed.

"How did you sleep?"

 

Aaron felt his heart stop, feeling his skin grow hot.

"Fine, better than I expected... Look, I best be heading off soon, gonna have to get the car sorted and I've got that paperwork to do."

 

She nodded to him and smiled.

"Last night was good wasn't it... at least from what I remember."

"Yeah... great." he smiled falsely.

 

In that moment, Robert entered, his eyes fixing straight to Aaron. Aaron was expecting some sort of blank expression, a cold demeanour.

 

Instead, Aaron was surprised to find a small smirk on his lips.

"Morning you two, sleep okay?"

"I feel terrible." Chrissie groaned.

"Aaron?" he said, his smirk growing.

 

"Good, better than expected." he muttered, his voice muffled as he tried to hide his grin.

Robert grinned from ear-to-ear from behind Chrissie, before everyone else walked in.

 

"You want a lift down to the cabin Aaron?" Robert questioned.

"Er, If you don't mind?"

 

Robert smiled and grabbed his keys.

"What? You're going now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I've got the car to sort and that paperwork to get done."

"Right fine, I'll be up there in a bit to help."

Aaron nodded and Robert motioned him to the door.

Aaron grabbed his coat and jacket, Robert's hand sitting gently on the small of his back as he showed him out the door.

 

 

*

 

The journey was silent, small stolen glances shared and slight shy smiles and quiet laughs spilling out.

Robert pulled up to the cabin, turning off the engine and sighing.

 

"I know we need to talk, but I just wanted to say, I'm glad last night happened. I-I don't know how you feel about it.. but I-I'm still glad. I.. I don't wanna spoil the moment, right now. We... we'll talk soon, yeah?"

 

"Yeah" Aaron nodded.

 

He opened the car door and began to climb out before Robert's voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

Aaron jolted back into his seat, looking at Robert.

He stayed still for a moment before he leaned over from his seat over to Aaron, and kissed his cheek, then turned Aaron's head gently. kissing his lips.

They pulled away slightly, their faces still close.

"Bye."

Robert swallowed and pulled back.

"Yeah, bye."

 

Aaron climbed out and shut the door, walking with his hands in his pockets to the cabin. He opened the door and slid inside, taking a small moment to look back to Robert's car. He smiled back and Robert felt his heart skip a beat.

 

As the door closed, Robert started the ignition again with a smile, a glimmer of hope brightening his day.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic, revised and rewritten! Just like with my first fic, I decided to go back and re-do my work, having had more experience with writing since then. The story is the same but a lot has been changed and added, including more insights into what Aaron/Robert are thinking. For those who are reading this for the first time, this was written after Aaron and Robert had split following Andy's suicide attempt, in the beginning weeks of Aaron's running and just shortly after Lachlan's sexual assault was known. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please send any prompts or suggestions to my Tumblr, robronsugsy.tumblr.com. Feel free to leave comments, positive or constructive and Kudos if you can :)


End file.
